Under the Darkness
by Moirailis
Summary: The Fourteenth has taken over, Kanda is missing and the Noah are up to something. Things do not bode well for the Black Order. Semi-AU Yullen, Arekan, Hints of Tykan and Devkan/Kavit Noah!Kanda **Hiatus**
1. Chapter One: Noah

This idea would NOT leave me alone. So, I wrote it. :D And I LOVE it! It'll be beautiful, you know.

* * *

D. Gray-Man © Katsura Hoshino

**Warnings:** Mild cursing on Kanda's part, but that's obvious.

* * *

**Under the Darkness**

_Chapter One

* * *

_

"Oh, Yuu-chan…!" Kanda had been lounging in one of the chairs in what could be called a common room, sipping his Green Tea silently, when the voice reached his ears. It was a female, someone much younger than him. The boy's cobalt eyes glanced at the newcomer briefly before returning to the contents of the book he had been reading.

"Yes, what is it?" his voice came across almost lazily as he furrowed his brow. When the hell had he picked up Hamlet? The girl giggled before resting her elbows on the back of the chair Kanda was sitting in, letting her eyes skim the page Kanda was supposedly reading. "Well, what did you need?"

"Oh, nothing much, actually. Everyone else is busy doing something, but you're just sitting here, reading Shakespeare. By the way, why _are_ you reading Shakespeare?" she asked. Kanda sighed with a shrug, placing his tea on the coffee table after shutting the book and tossing it onto the table.

"I don't fucking know. I just picked it up." He admitted, leaning back in his chair to meet the girl's eyes with his own. He raised his eyebrow at her pout that quickly disappeared as she scanned his face. "What the fuck are you looking at?"

"Does your head still hurt?" the girl behind him asked innocently. It was obvious to Kanda that she was indeed being serious, and not lacing her tone with sarcasm when she usually asked questions such as those. Kanda simply stared at the girl for a moment, shaking his head soon after the question was asked.

"No, it doesn't, thank God." He stated, running a hand through his bangs, lifting them up before letting them fall once again. The girl smiled softly in response to the answer she had received from the Japanese boy. She moved away from the back of the chair, moving to perch herself on the arm of Kanda's chair, her bottom resting against the arm of the chair. "Don't fall, Rhode. Sheryl will kill me if I let you get hurt."

"I won't get hurt, Yuu-chan. I'm not clumsy, you know." Rhode said with a smile, fixing her skirt so the fabric wasn't all bunched up. "I wish your bangs didn't cover your forehead, Yuu-chan. They cover your Stigmata, which you should show off with pride." Rhode lifted Kanda's bangs, admiring the seven Stigmata that graced the boy's forehead. Kanda gently moved Rhode's hand away from his forehead, not bothering to change from Noah to human. Kanda hadn't even noticed that his Noah had taken over.

"I _am_ proud of my Stigmata, Rhode. I just would rather not let them show when it isn't necessary. Besides, it's too much of a hassle to part my bangs just to show my Stigmata when you already know they're there. It seems pointless, don't you think?" he asked, shifting so he could face Rhode a bit better. Rhode seemed to accept Kanda's answer, even if it wasn't the one she would have preferred.

"Maybe, but I still think you should part them every so often, like when all of us are called together." She stated, resting her hands on either side of her body. Kanda shrugged, letting his golden eyes scan the room. Normally it was just him in the room, reading silently with his tea in hand. However, he would occasionally be joined by Rhode, Tyki or the twins. More often than not, he was alone in the large room.

Alone… He had been alone ever since he was young, even more so after he had run from his family. Not that Kanda truly minded the solitude; it was all he really knew from his time at the Black Order, where he had pushed everyone who attempted to get to know him away. This was physically continued until that fateful, lone assignment to Japan, when his Noah surfaced and took over his psyche during a battle with Tyki. As soon as Tyki had spotted the Noah surfacing in Kanda, he brought the Japanese with him to the Earl, where they awaited the full awakening of Kanda's Noah.

The Black Order… sometimes, Kanda's human side got the better of him and caused him to wonder how everyone there was. Everyone, of course, meaning Lavi, Lenalee, Marie and even that damned Moyashi, Allen. Allen… Kanda knew about the Noah that plagued Allen's mind and body all too well. He had seen glimpses of the Fourteenth in the white-haired boy. He never minded seeing the personality of the Noah peek through when the boy spoke. Sometimes, it was a relief to the Japanese boy.

"Yuu-chan, you're doing it again… You're thinking about them, aren't you? The Exorcists…" Rhode was solemn as she spoke, watching Kanda's expression with intense curiosity. Kanda glanced at his presumed sister, his expression unchanging as his thoughts were returned to the Noah family. He sighed once, running his fingers through his hair once again as he returned to reality.

"The human half of me has gotten the better of me. To think, I considered those Exorcists at the Black Order my friends, even if I didn't express it wholly as they wished I had. It's silly, if you think about it, but I believe my human side has begun to miss them. Of course, this side of me is stronger than my other side." He murmured. Rhode ran her fingers through the ponytail at Kanda's nape, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Of course it is, Yuu-chan. We Noah will always be stronger than humans or Exorcists. You know this, though. You always were stronger than those other Exorcists when you were at the Black Order." Rhode's voice was soft, almost comforting, as she spoke to her Noah brother. "The only ones you aren't stronger than are the Generals, but they'll fall soon enough. Soon they'll all… fall… _down_."

"You truly are a cruel person, Rhode. I can tell you're imagining the deaths of each General in your head, and knowing you, the deaths are none too pleasant." Rhode smirked at Kanda's words. She tucked one of Kanda's long bangs behind his ear.

"You know me too well for having been here for only a week, Yuu-chan. It's a little unnerving, knowing you can figure out a bit of my thought process in only a week. Perhaps I've spent too much time around you." Rhode said with a small grin, her gold eyes twinkling with amusement and challenge. She enjoyed spending her time with Kanda and helping him adjust to his new Noah lifestyle.

"I don't mind it so much, Rhode. I find your presence enjoyable compared to that of Devit or Jasdero. You don't purposely annoy me. In fact, you rarely annoy me." Kanda replied, glancing at the girl. Rhode gave a little, manipulating giggle at the information. Her smile soon disappeared as she remembered one of the reasons she was in search of the Japanese boy. Kanda raised a brow as he noticed Rhode's expression change. "Rhode…?"

"…The Earl wants you to go with Tyki next week, to get a closer understanding of what we do and why. I'm not allowed to go, sadly, so be nice to Tyki while you're gone, okay?" Rhode asked, leaning forward to get a truthful response from the new Noah. Kanda only sighed and patted Rhode's head, temporarily flattening her spiky locks.

"I can't guarantee that there won't be arguing between Tyki and myself, but I'll do my best, alright?" he said. Rhode nodded in response, accepting this answer and removing Kanda's hand from her head. "Do you know why and where Tyki and I will be going?"

"No, Tyki wouldn't tell me." Rhode lied through her teeth easily, convincing Kanda that she truly didn't know where the two would be going.

'_Sorry, Yuu-chan, but I can't tell you that you and Tyki are going to the next area Allen will be going to on his assignment. Of course, you two will be seeing on his progress on becoming the Fourteenth, but you'll get to experience what it's like to fight as a Noah…_' Rhode Kamelot kept her thoughts to herself as she picked herself up off of the arm of Kanda's chair and skipping out of the room, her eyes downcast as she slowed her skipping down to a trot, and finally into a regular walk.

"Sennen ko wa sagashiteru. Daiji na ha-to sagashiteru. Anata wa atari tashikameiyo…"

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, in this story, Kanda IS a Noah. Creative, if I do say so myself. Kanda had parents at one point, he was never a Second Exorcist and he's still just as badass and sexy as he always has been. *nods* I don't, howeverm know what happened to Kanda's parents. I haven't figured that out yet.

The **main** pairing in this is Yullen and Arekan (mainly 'cause I can't decide who should be Seme), but _side_ pairings include Tykan and Devkan, meaning Tyki/Kanda and Devit/Kanda. Or maybe Kavit, which would be Kanda/Devit...

Reviews are loved, welcomed and wanted! (That's a hint for you to review.)


	2. Chapter Two: Musician Rising

Haha, I finally finished chapter two! And thank you guys SO much for all of the positive feedback! I never knew you guys would like this story this much! Love to all of you, and as a thank you, I present the next chapter!

* * *

D. Gray-Man © Katsura Hoshino

**Warnings:** Mild cursing on Kanda's part, but that's obvious, and a bit of very very mild cursing from Allen.

* * *

**Under the Darkness**

_Chapter Two

* * *

_

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni suite_

_Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo_

_Hitotsu, futatsu to…_

_Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

_Daichi ni taruru ikusen no_

_Yume, yume_

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_

_Umareochita kagayaku omae_

_Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga_

_Ikutsu inori o tsuchi e kaeshite mo_

_Watashi wo inori tsuzukeru_

_Douka kono ko ni ai o_

_Tsunaida te ne KISU o…_

Oh God, was this the only thing Allen could do to distract himself from his searing headache? Mentally singing the song to the Ark in his head wasn't quite helping his headache, but more like increasing the pain in his head. Though, the more he sang the words in thought, the more he found he couldn't stop himself. It was almost as if he had no control over his own thoughts.

"Allen-kun, are you sure you're okay? Lavi and I can go search for the Innocence if you're really not okay…" Lenalee's voice rang through the door, which Allen had locked as soon as the three had gotten to the French Inn they were staying at. "Allen-kun, please answer me."

"You go on ahead, Lenalee. I'll… I'll meet up with you later." Allen forced himself to speak clearly as another pain, sharper and more powerful than the others, shot up to the center of his forehead. It took everything the boy had in him not to scream out at the top of his lungs in pain. He could vaguely hear Lenalee's response to his question over the pounding in his ears and forehead.

He knew this would happen. Ever since he had been told that he was the host of the Fourteenth, Allen knew that one day, he would be consumed by the Noah within. The boy was thankful that the pain wasn't continuous. It would come and go, but the pain would intensify each time it came back with a vengeance. He faintly wondered if each Noah went through this much pain when they awakened, or if it was different for each one.

As the pain in Allen's forehead ebbed away for a precious moment, the white-haired boy couldn't help but look into the mirror. He grimaced at his reflection. In the center of his forehead was a finely carved, bloody Stigmata, similar to the one on his left hand. On either side of the center Stigmata were two carved Stigmata that were slightly smaller than the center one, and two shallow outlines of the future Stigmata that had begun to bleed. They would obviously be carved out with the next bout of pain in his head. In all, Allen already had three full Stigmata and two Stigmata markings.

Soon, his skin would become ashen and his eyes would become gold. His hair, as it did when the Fourteenth had surfaced before, would gain a slight wave to it, giving Allen a strong resemblance to Tyki Mikk before he gained the ponytail. He knew he would gain that odd smile the Fourteenth seemed to enjoy and he would become a different person. He would become the Musician, the Noah that had betrayed the Earl and killed each of the Noah aside from the Earl and Rhode thirty-five years earlier.

Allen could tell that the Musician had some regrets of killing his family after his last encounter with Tyki Mikk. Whenever Allen saw his own reflection, he could hear the Musician's pained cries of how much Tyki looked like he used to, that Tyki could have been the mirror image of his past self. He knew, oh Allen knew well, that the Fourteenth was willing to become part of the Noah family again, to reunite with the Millennium Earl and the rest of his strange family.

It scared Allen a bit, who was actually looking forward to the long-awaited Noah family reunion. At the same time, this fact made Allen sick to his stomach. It disgusted him, to know that soon, he would reunite with his "family". However, the same thought that disgusted him pleased him as well.

Another pain jolted into Allen's forehead, stronger than the last one only moments before. Allen, caught off guard, screamed and doubled over in pain, clutching his bleeding forehead. He could feel more blood pour out of the open Stigmata carvings as the outlines of the fourth and fifth Stigmata broke open, releasing a torrent of fresh blood and pain. He could feel the Musician rising up and reacting to the forming Stigmata.

"God… damn it…" Allen gasped as a particularly strong pain pulsed through his head before subsiding, much to Allen's relief. With a shaky hand, Allen pushed his bangs back, keeping the snowy locks out of the crimson blood. He would need to cover the marks before catching up to Lenalee and Lavi. He couldn't let them see how close he was to becoming what he swore he would never become.

Allen wasn't sure of where he picked up the bandages, or even when he had picked them up. He remembered stumbling into the bathroom and turning on the water, letting the liquid heat up to a comfortable temperature before picking up a cloth and letting the water dampen the cotton. He could remember hissing in pain each time he touched the Stigmata on his forehead to remove the liquid and solidifying blood. He could remember the Fourteenth whispering to him as he looked at himself in the mirror.

The next thing Allen knew, he was running through the semi-crowded streets, expecting his left eye to react at any moment as he passed by unknowing people. His forehead was wrapped up with the bandages, covering the Stigmata and somewhat slowing the bleeding. He had yet to come across Lenalee, Lavi or any Akuma. This didn't mean that Allen wasn't continuously on guard. He knew that they, the Akuma, would show. He knew that, quite possibly, a Noah could show his or her face as well.

He just didn't know when.

**~*.:x:.*~**

Kanda was confused when Tyki brought him to a French town, though he didn't dare question the thoughts of his "older brother". He knew that this was the order of the Millennium Earl, and the Millennium Earl's order was final unless stated otherwise. He didn't question Tyki when the man changed from the ashen, gold-eyed, well-dressed man into a man with pale skin, silly glasses and unkempt hair before they got on the train. He didn't question Tyki when he gestured for Kanda to do the same, turning him from his own ashen form to his oriental roots. _Now_, however, he was questioning Tyki.

"Tyki, you brought me here for _what_ reason exactly?" Kanda spoke with irritation, cracking under his own curiosity and giving into questioning the man walking with him. Tyki shrugged in his comical human way and pushed his hands into his pockets, letting his cigarette hang limply from his lips as he grinned as he used to as a human.

"You'll see, you'll see. You can't rush these things, Yuu-kun." Tyki sounded different as a human than as a Noah. Kanda wasn't used to hearing Tyki talk like a ridiculous human, not that he wasn't already used to hearing people talk ridiculously. He _had_ been with the Black Order since he was nine, after all. Between Komui, Bak, Lavi and Allen, one was bound to get used to hearing ridiculous things every so often.

"Uh-huh, sure, right." Kanda was skeptical of the man. A flash of vibrant red hair, an orange scarf and a black jacket caused Kanda to narrow his eyes. He recognized that orange scarf all too well… This was not a coincidence. "Tyki… Did you _know_ that the Black Order would be here?" Tyki sighed in response to Kanda's question, letting a thick white-gray smoke cloud escape from his lips.

"You caught me. I knew that they would be here. We're not here for the Innocence like they are, though. That's simply a bonus. What we're here for is something entirely different." Tyki didn't bother to elaborate on the object the two were in search of as he turned left, going down the same road as the Exorcist Kanda had spotted. Kanda sighed and only shook his head as his "older brother" walked into an alley on the street they were walking down. Kanda simply watched as Tyki transformed from human to Noah in the shadows of the alley. Kanda did the same, letting the familiar Stigmata grace his forehead as his skin turned from oriental to ashen gray.

It still amazed Kanda that Tyki's clothes always, no matter what, always seemed to morph into a sharp tuxedo or a set of dress pants with a dress shirt when he went from human to Noah. It amazed Kanda even more that the same thing seemed to happen to his clothes, though Kanda always seemed to have dress pants and a dress shirt instead of a tuxedo. Then again, many things still surprised and amazed Kanda about the Noah life.

"Now," Kanda was thankful to hear Tyki's smooth, velvety voice instead of the strange, silly human one. "Shall we go, Yuu-kun? We wouldn't want to make the Black Order wait any longer than necessary…" Kanda could only smirk slightly and shake his head at the sight of Tyki's grin. He knew Tyki's eyes were filled with amusement, desire and challenge behind the shadow of the top hat placed upon his head.

"Lead the way, Tyki…"

* * *

**A/N:** Again, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! It would be great if you could sign in or get an account so I can reply to your reviews when you send them in. :) I like telling people little secrets I thought of while writing this.

And I know that most (okay, all) of this doesn't follow the DGM plot (fanfic, duh!) and that my facts may not be completely right. With Lenalee, I'm going by the manga-ka selected hair color (purple) and not her anime-selected hair color (green). And yes, before you come out with "The Musician/Fourteenth/14th hates the Earl! He would never go back to them!" remember, _fan_fic. I want Allen to be part of the Noah clan, and that means the Fourteenth **MUST **re-join his family and reconcile with his family.

Also... Like Kanda, I, too, am amazed at Tyki's transformation with his clothes when going from human to Noah.

And... I need to know what you want to see first. Yullen/Arekan is the main pairing, like I've stated before, but what would you like to see before the actual Yullen/Arekan? Tykan (Tyki/Kanda), Devkan (Devit/Kanda), Kavit (Kanda/Devit), Tykare (Tyki/Allen) or something else? Just let me know in your review.

There is also a poll on my profile. You might want to look at it. *hint hint*

The translation to the Musician's Song is this:

_Then, the boy falls asleep_

_The flame inside the breathing ashes,_

_And one by one_

_Many dear profiles appear_

_Thousands of dreams_

_Drop to the Earth_

_On the night when silver eyes flicker,_

_The shining you is born_

_Even though countless prayers are_

_Returned to the earth by the passing millions of years_

_I will continue to pray_

_No matter what, shower this child with love_

_And kiss on the connected hands_

Just in case you wanted to know. ;)

**Review, please! (hint hint. ;] Very much appreciated)**


	3. Chapter Three: Pain

Hm, I didn't get many reviews last chapter... Upsetting. :(

* * *

D. Gray-Man © Katsura Hoshino

**Warnings:** Mild cursing on Kanda's part, but that's obvious.

* * *

**Under the Darkness**

_Chapter Three

* * *

_

"Earl…?" Rhode looked confused as the Millennium Earl, whom for once was in his true form, furrowed his brow. His blond-brown hair was a complete mess and his hat was off to the side as he seemed to focus on nothing. Rhode stepped closer to the First Disciple of Noah, being cautious of her actions. She could see that the Earl was not in his right state of mind at the moment. "Earl, is something wrong? It's been a while since you've been Adam…"

"I can hear him, Rhode… Our youngest family member… He's calling out to me…" The Earl mumbled his response, seemingly fixated on his shoes as he "listened" to the youngest Noah. "The Fourteenth…"

"What's he saying, Earl?" Rhode asked softly, looking up at the eldest with curiosity. The Earl glanced at Rhode and sighed, picking his head up and running a gloved hand through his scraggly hair. A small smirk that grew by the second graced his human features. "What does he want?"

"He wants… forgiveness."

**~*.:x:.*~**

Kanda noticed from his perch on top of a building with Tyki that not only was Lavi searching for the potential Innocence, but Lenalee was as well. To have those two spot him wouldn't be the best of any options that he might have had, but it was certainly the most interesting. He would never admit it aloud, but during his time at the Black Order, Lavi and Lenalee had been Kanda's closest friends.

Kanda glanced at Tyki to see where the older man's attention was focused. He had absolutely no idea on who or what Tyki was looking at until he saw a silver-white spot farther down the long road that Lenalee and Lavi were traveling on. He could see Tyki's grin as the Portuguese man absentmindedly shuffled his signature deck of playing cards in his hands.

"I found you, shōnen…" Tyki mumbled to himself, keeping a close eye on the black and white blob following Lenalee and Lavi. Kanda just watched as the boy grabbed his head every so often as he continued making his way towards his partners. Kanda knew that splotch of white and black anywhere, seeing as he had been paired on many assignments with the white-haired boy while at the Black Order.

It was that damned Moyashi, Allen.

Each time Allen grabbed his head, Kanda felt a tug at his heart. He wasn't feeling for the boy, not one bit. It was more as if he was feeling something, someone, calling out to him. Kanda knew Tyki felt it as well, seeing as Tyki would give a minor twitch whenever the boy grabbed his head. Both men knew that it was the Fourteenth breaking loose from the confines of Allen's mind.

Kanda turned towards Tyki when he heard the man chuckle. He watched as the deck of cards was tucked into the hidden, inside pocket of his jacket and the grin on Tyki's face grew. Kanda turned back to watch Allen run, his Noah blood stirring each time he caught a glimpse of the blood-stained bandages on Allen's forehead. The sight of the reddening bandaged caused Kanda to unconsciously finger Mugen. The Earl had allowed Kanda to keep his precious sword after removing and destroying the Innocence trapped within the blade.

"Patience, Yuu-kun. Allen Walker will come to us soon enough." Tyki murmured, placing a gloved hand on the Oriental Noah's thigh. Kanda shifted his gaze over to the Noah of Pleasure, not bothering to push the older Noah's hand off. If it had been anyone else, Kanda would have run them through with Mugen. But this was Tyki Mikk, the man who had saved him when his Noah had begun to surface in Japan. Kanda had a special bond with Tyki that was difficult to explain.

"It's the blood on his head, Tyki… My own blood is reacting to it, as is Mugen… It isn't the Moyashi at all, just his blood…" Kanda's response was just as quiet as Tyki's had been, though there was a sadistic edge to his voice that kept Tyki on guard for a split second. He noticed that Kanda was indeed eyeing the blood that was soaking into the once-white bandages on Allen's forehead.

"Just breathe, Yuu-kun." Tyki didn't need to look at the boy to know that Kanda already had his hand wrapped around Mugen's hilt with a grip tight enough to turn his knuckles white, yet he managed to not damage Mugen's hilt. Tyki couldn't help but feel a bit bad for the Dark Matter-infused weapon, considering how tight Kanda was holding the inanimate object. Tyki shook his head and re-focused on Allen catching up to Lenalee and Lavi. "Yuu-kun, follow me." Kanda's hold on Mugen waned as he watched Tyki stand and head in the direction of Allen, Lenalee and Lavi. Kanda wouldn't question how Tyki walked through the air, especially since he had seen the traces of Dark Matter wherever Tyki stepped.

He did, however, mentally question Tyki's sanity when the man began to flicker between human and Noah. He especially questioned the sanity of the Noah of Pleasure when Tyki told him to switch to his human form until he told him to switch back to a Noah. Kanda complied, figuring Tyki had an insane, yet most likely amusing, plan. Until he knew what that plan was, though, Kanda would simply have to obey the older Noah's wishes.

**~*.:x:.*~**

"Lenalee, Lavi!" Lenalee turned around as she heard her voice being called. Lavi turned as well, a large grin splitting across his face at the sight of his cursed friend. The grin, however, faded as he eyed the blood-stained dressing on his forehead. Lenalee's eyes widened as she spotted her friend's blood-spattered forehead. "Ah, what…? Why are you guys staring at me like that…?"

"Well, your forehead… it's bandaged and bloody!" Allen touched the bandages as Lavi spoke. "Moyashi-kun, how did that happen?" Allen laughed, trying not to sound nervous about the whole situation.

"This? Oh, I just tripped and fell as I left the Inn! I hit my head on the corner of a table in the hallway and the glass vase fell on my head. It's nothing to worry about!" Allen lied easily, having been trained under Cross for a good four years. Lenalee and Lavi seemed to buy the lie easily enough, asking no further questions. There was, however, the silent question his friends were giving him. "I'll be fine, really!"

"Well, if you say so, Allen-kun. The spot of the supposed Innocence is about a mile away. There hasn't been any Akuma or Noah yet, thankfully." Allen visibly and violently flinched, grabbing his head as Lenalee spoke. The Chinese girl turned towards Allen, worried about the white-haired boy. "Allen-kun, what's wrong?"

"It's- it's nothing, Lenalee. My headache hasn't- hasn't gone away yet…" Allen managed to grit out his answer. It wasn't a complete lie, but it certainly wasn't the truth. He knew the sixth and seventh Stigmata were outlining themselves next to the fourth and fifth Stigmata. He knew that he wouldn't last much longer as a human. Within the hour, two at the most, he knew he would have seven Stigmata, ashen skin and golden eyes.

He would be the Fourteenth.

A sound similar to a chuckle sounded from a building to the right of Lenalee, Lavi and Allen. The sound, Allen realized, was too cruel to be a chuckle, and was more like a scoff, which was all too familiar to Allen's ears.

"What, can't take even a little bit of pain, Moyashi?"

It was Kanda.

* * *

**A/N: **Ahaha! Our little Moyashi has seen Kanda! Suspense, ne?

How about a few more **reviews**? Please?


	4. Chapter Four: Memory

So, yeah. About 80% of this chapter is Kanda's flashback... But it explains (not in great detail) about Kanda becoming a Noah. **AND **look at my profile and vote on which Noah Kanda should be; Mercym [the Mercy of Noah] or Mightra [the Talent of Noah] (I don't like either of them in the manga, so...)

* * *

D. Gray-Man © Katsura Hoshino

**Warnings:** Mild cursing on Kanda's part, but that's obvious.

* * *

**Under the Darkness**

_Chapter Four

* * *

_

Lenalee gasped in quiet shock at the sight of her missing comrade. Lavi looked relieved at the sight of an unharmed Kanda Yuu. Allen, however, was only a bit suspicious of Kanda coincidentally being in the same French town as him, Lenalee and Lavi. After all, Kanda's mission had been in Japan; _why_ would he be in La Chapelle-Bâton?

"Kanda-kun…!"

"Ahh-! It's Yuu!"

"BaKanda, what are _you_ doing here?"

"Che." Kanda scoffed yet again, standing up straight from his crouched position on the roof. Lavi shouted out in shock as he watched Kanda jump from the roof. Allen needed to duck and dodge Lavi's flailing limbs as the Junior Bookman shouted profanity at the incoming Japanese man. It was no surprise when Kanda landed on his feet in front of the group, looking apathetic as usual.

"Y-Yuu-! You just- you just _jumped_ from the roof of that building! You could have _died_!" Lavi stopped his ranting as Kanda sent the redhead an irritated glare while fingering Mugen's hilt. "Ahaha… good to see you, Yuu…" Kanda only clicked his tongue before turning back to Allen.

"So, you never answered, Moyashi. Can't you take even a little bit of pain?" he asked sardonically, letting the wind push his hair back. Allen glared at the Japanese man before putting a hand to his head, causing Kanda to smirk arrogantly, as if he knew something that no one else knew. The fingers around Mugen twitched anxiously.

"Shut up, BaKanda! You don't know anything! Gah…!" Allen doubled over, holding his head and clenching his eyes shut in pain. A dark, single chuckle passed through Kanda's smirking lips as the Asian male took a few steps backwards, his eyes darkening dangerously. A few seconds after doubling over, Allen sighed softly, straightening his back and rubbing his head. "Alright, I'm okay. I swear."

"Allen-kun…" Lenalee murmured worriedly. Kanda let out another dark chuckle as he stared at Allen perceptively. "Kanda-kun, why do you keep laughing at Allen-kun?" the Chinese girl exclaimed in semi-anger. Kanda simply continued to smirk arrogantly, continuing to hold that knowing look, as if he was saying 'I know something you don't know'.

"The Moyashi… is lying, Lenalee. Isn't it obvious that he's in more pain than he lets on? Oi, Moyashi, why don't you show us your forehead?" Kanda seemed to be teasing the group. It was almost as if Kanda was amused by the situation, which wouldn't quite surprise any of the Exorcists there, to have Kanda amused by another person's pain. It was almost predictable.

"Are you enjoying my- _ngh!_ -pain, BaKanda?" Allen gritted out through another bout of pain. Kanda's arrogant smirk slipped into somewhat of a sinister smile. Lenalee noticed the twitch of Kanda's fingers on the hilt of his sword, but said nothing in response or to indicate she had seen the twitch.

"Of course I am, Moyashi. It's amusing to watch you cringe in pain every few minutes." Kanda's reply was cold and cruel. The smirk he was wearing, Allen noticed, was similar to that of Tyki's when the Portuguese Noah tried to destroy his left arm. Almost as if it was planned, Allen could feel his left arm tingle, the source of the prickling feeling starting from that odd, greenish Stigma on the back of his hand.

Kanda watched silently as Allen doubled over in pain, gripping his head while tightly closing his eyes, keeping in the tears he so desperately wanted to let go. Kanda said nothing, only watched the white-haired boy, remembering his own pain of awakening as a Noah less than a month ago.

"_Kanda-kun, you'll be going on a solo assignment to Japan. You're there to, quite obviously, retrieve an Innocence that seems to be drawing Akuma to an ancient temple. The Priestess there may be the Accommodator to this particular Innocence fragment. The finder Tōma will be your guide while in Japan. You can go as soon as you're ready." Komui was, as Kanda realized, always serious while handing out assignments, even if almost instantly he became the fool Supervisor that the Japanese man knew him to be._

"_Che." Kanda grabbed Mugen, which had been placed against the couch cushion next to him, and stood up, his long hair swinging behind him. "Do the Golems reach Japan, or will I have to call using Tōma like when you sent the Moyashi and me to Martel?" Kanda was already at the door, waiting for a response. Komui sighed and leaned back in his chair with his favorite coffee mug in hand. "By the way, sending a finder with me isn't considered 'solo', moron."  
_

"_I don't know." The Chinese man had said simply, ignoring Kanda's comment about the Chinese man being a moron. Kanda twitched and left the room, muttering obscene Japanese curses directed towards the Supervisor, who could only smile as the samurai left the room. Kanda was, as expected, not happy to go to Japan. Then again, the samurai was __**never**__ happy, unless he was eating his soba in complete silence._

_The trip to Japan would be long, Kanda knew this. The only thing he was looking forward to in this trip would be the fact that there would be no Moyashi or stupid rabbit to get on his nerves. Kanda could, to an extent, tolerate Tōma, considering Tōma was one of the regular finders to be assigned to travel with Kanda._

_Kanda was indifferent when he was told that he would have to use the Ark to get to Asia. Tōma, on the other hand, was a bit nervous, having never traveled through the Ark before. Kanda didn't offer any comfort to the nervous finder as the samurai led the white-cloaked man through the Ark and to the Asian Branch Headquarters in China. Kanda hated this branch, seeing as it only brought bad memories to the boy. This was, after all, where he had been brought to after an Akuma attack killed his parents when he was nine, and where he was forced to synchronize with Mugen for the first time in his life._

_The trip to Japan had been long and silent. Tōma, who never spoke unless he was giving information to the Exorcists, remained below deck due to seasickness. Kanda, who never spoke unless he was insulting or yelling at someone, meditated and trained with Mugen while he and the seasick finder traveled from China to Japan. It was on the ship when the searing headaches began._

_At first, the headaches had been infrequent, sharp bouts of pain that lasted anywhere from three to five minutes. Kanda had always attempted to ignore the headaches if they appeared while he was training or meditating, though more often than not he had to take a break to massage his temples. Kanda had noticed a pattern as the headaches became more frequent; the closer he got to Japan, the more painful the headaches became._

_Upon reaching Japan, Kanda's searing headaches had become an intense migraine that was focused solely on the center of his forehead. He attempted to hide the fact that he was in pain whenever Tōma looked or even glanced at him. He would not show that he was in pain, especially to a finder. The migraine already was making his day horrible, and there was no need to make it worse by letting a finder catch him looking weak. That would be when Tyki Mikk, the Noah of Pleasure, arrived on the scene._

"_Well, well. If it isn't the samurai Exorcist... I see Skin didn't kill you in the Ark like I expected." Kanda smirked and stood up straight, bringing his right hand to his left hip to grab Mugen's hilt. Kanda knew he would be able to at least take some of his pain out on Tyki._

"_Like I would be killed by someone like him." Kanda sneered, unsheathing Mugen and pointing the blade towards Tyki's body. Tyki chuckled, pulling off his top hat, completely unfazed by the weapon held by the Exorcist. "What the fuck are you laughing at, Noah?" Kanda demanded. Tyki chuckled again._

"_You're in pain, Nihonjin sh__ō__nen." Kanda glared at Tyki, gripping Mugen's hilt tighter. Tyki didn't miss the action, nor the poor attempt of Kanda hiding his grimace. This alone made Tyki grin sadistically. "See? You can't hide the fact that you're in pain from me, __**sh**__**ō**__**nen**__." Kanda grabbed his head, dropping Mugen accidentally in the abrupt gesture. He knew he would have to apologize to his Innocence later, when Tyki was gone and the pain had stopped._

_"Kanda-dono, are you alright?" T__ō__ma asked with worry. After all, Kanda had __**dropped**__ Mugen, the precious Katana that he practically guarded with his life! Something was obviously wrong with the samurai, and that unnerved T__ō__ma. After all, the poor finder wouldn't be able to defend himself against a __**Noah**__._

_"Does it look like I'm fucking alright?" Kanda snapped, earning a flinch from T__ō__ma. T__ō__ma knew he had asked a stupid question the moment the last word left his mouth. He quietly apologized to a grimacing Kanda, remaining silent as the samurai held his head and Tyki watched with interest. Kanda knew that he couldn't hold on much longer, not without proving to Tyki that the Noah was more right than the Noah already was._

_There it was, though; Kanda's pain-filled scream as liquid streamed from his forehead, the source of the samurai's pain. T__ō__ma flinched at the sound of the Japanese boy's scream. Kanda, the boy who ignored his injuries and pain, could no longer hold back. The samurai who was used to pain couldn't handle the pain that was raging from the center of his forehead. Tyki had chuckled once at the Exorcist's pain before stopping abruptly. At first, he had found Kanda's pain amusing, but upon seeing the liquid on the boy's face, everything changed._

_Blood; Kanda's blood._

_Tyki watched with fascination as the sticky, crimson liquid seeped out from under Kanda's bangs. He had seen this before; he had __**felt**__ this before. Tyki had thought it to be impossible for this to happen to an Exorcist, much less the samurai. Tyki knew he would have to take the boy away from the finder to see if his suspicion was correct._

_In an instant, Tease surrounded T__ō__ma as the Dark Matter began to suffocate the man. Tyki stared at the terrified finder for a moment, before forming a grin that was purely Noah. Tyki stepped forward, closer to the screaming Exorcist and the finder. Kanda was in Tyki's arms in an instant, too weak to fight back as his screams stopped and his breathing was labored. He watched weakly as Tyki picked up Mugen with his glove-covered hand and easily slipped the Katana back into the black and white sheath. Kanda's gaze was half-lidded as Tyki turned around to move to a more secluded area, turning his head to glance at T__ō__ma out of the corner of his golden eyes._

_"Eat him, Tease." Tyki said simply, turning his head back around as the Tease closed in on T__ō__ma. Kanda barely registered T__ō__ma's screams of fright and possibly pain, or the fact that he was moving and in the arms of a Noah. He was simply too weak from the pain that had plagued him since leaving China. Tyki glanced down at Kanda's weakened form, looking at the samurai's blood-stained forehead. In moving the boy, the dark blue locks that were eerily similar in color to Sheryl's had shifted. The blood-stained bangs had shifted as well, giving Tyki a clear view of the Oriental man's forehead. He couldn't help but grin at what he saw._

_A single, deeply-carved Stigma. _

_On the right of the bloody Stigma was the faintest outline of the second Stigma. _

_On the left of the already-formed Stigma was an equally faint outline of the third Stigma._

_The common bond between all Noah, the seven Stigmata, was clearly forming on the samurai's forehead._

_He had been right._

_Kanda Yuu was a Noah._

_"Welcome back, brother." Tyki's words were like a whisper to Kanda, who had decided to give in to the sweet relief of darkness that soon clouded his vision. The newly-found Noah had fallen unconscious in the arms of his older brother._

Kanda had begun to grin at some point during his memory. Coming back to reality, he could see Allen was still doubled over, though now howling in pain. Kanda could see Tyki out of the corner of his eye, watching the scene with a grin nearly identical to Kanda's own. The samurai Noah could see more blood stain the bandages on Allen's forehead, causing Kanda to discretely nod at Tyki.

The time to act was now.

* * *

A/N: Ooh, did I give you another cliffhanger? Totally unintended, by the way. *whistles innocently* Annnnd you're probably all going "GET TO THE F***ING YULLEN/AREKAN ALREADY!" Well, guess what? Ya gotta wait. But you may have caught a hint of Tykan there...? Totally inappropriate, considering what week it is...*cough*Yullen Week*cough*.

Also, Tyki calls Kanda Nihonjin Shōnen which just means Japanese boy.

The updates are fueled by reviews. So drop a review, please! The more reviews I get, the faster I update! (though I tend to update when I finish the chapter...)


	5. Chapter Five: Risen

Again, mostly flashbacks in this chapter. 6.6 But, they're necessary to the story. (Not completely true, though partially true, I just needed to fill space, otherwise you people would have gotten a _reallllly_short chapter.) Lots of drama, though!

And I need more votes on Kanda's Noah! Mightra [the Talent of Noah] (4 votes) or Mercym [the Mercy of Noah] (3 votes)! Vote using the poll on my homepage, okay? Thanks!

* * *

D. Gray-Man © Katsura Hoshino

**Warnings: **Some Tykan? I don't know, I guess there's a hint of it in this chapter. 6.6 No swears I don't think. Allen says 'hell' but that's about it I think. Wait, Lavi says 'hell' too. Hm... That'll change eventually.**  
**

* * *

**Under the Darkness**

_Chapter Five

* * *

_

Tyki decided that it would be best to make his presence known while Bookman Junior and the Chinese girl were distracted by the albino's pain. He certainly stood out as he approached his "younger brother", seeing as he was completely dressed in formal wear, top hat and all. Allen, Lenalee nor Lavi realized the Noah of Pleasure standing behind their samurai friend, one hand placed on the 5'9" male's right shoulder. Kanda did nothing to brush the Noah off, simply watching in slight amusement as Allen's breathing became labored due to the Stigmata carving themselves into his forehead. Allen was the first to notice Tyki, seeing as Lenalee and Lavi were busy fussing over Allen's pain.

"Tyki… Mikk…?" Tyki grinned, pulling off his hat. Lavi and Lenalee turned to look at the Noah whose presence had just been made known. Six eyes were wide at the sight of Tyki standing behind Kanda so casually, though one set of eyes were slightly narrowed in a seemingly permanent grimace of pain. "Tyki Mikk, what are- what are you doing here?" It was then Allen noticed the hand on Kanda's shoulder. "Oi, let go of Kanda! BaKanda, why aren't you trying to make him let go of your shoulder?"

"Now, now, shōnen; that isn't a very polite way to greet someone you haven't seen in a while. You politely ask how they've been and you reply politely when they ask you in return how you've been. It's simple, shōnen; surely you know the basics of a greeting?" Kanda chuckled darkly at Tyki's crude humor, causing Lavi and Lenalee to raise their eyebrows in shock. Allen simply glared at the man behind the samurai.

"Why should he be polite to _you_?" Lavi questioned angrily, his one eye glancing at the hand on Kanda's shoulder. "And why the hell are ya touchin' Yuu?" Tyki chuckled at the Junior Bookman's question. Oh, how the naïve were so easy to anger… Tyki found that angering the Bookman's apprentice was fun, seeing as the redheaded boy got heated up so easily.

"I don't see _why_ I can't touch him, seeing as he doesn't seem to mind… He doesn't look angry, does he?" Tyki moved his hand down to Kanda's upper arm, somewhat sensually. Or, at least the simple movement _seemed_ sensual to Lavi. Tyki had been right; Kanda didn't seem to mind the Noah's touch. The samurai wasn't scowling, glaring or threatening Tyki with Mugen. In fact, the boy seemed content with the Noah's hand.

"Baka Usagi, why are you worrying about _me_ while the _Moyashi_ next to you is in pain?" Kanda gestured to Allen with his chin. Lavi and Lenalee turned their heads away from Kanda and Tyki to see Allen hunched over, frozen in place. His hands were holding either side of his head, covering his ears with his eyes wide in shock. His mouth was parted in a silent scream.

When that pain had hit Allen, he knew it was the formation of the final Stigma. He knew that as soon as the Stigma had finished carving itself into the boy's forehead, Allen Walker would become "the Musician". Briefly, Allen thought of Marian Cross, who had told him that the memories of the Fourteenth had been implanted into Allen's mind. He had thought of the man who had told him off his adoptive father's brother, the Noah called the Musician.

"_The "memory" that was transplanted will eventually take over the victim. It will most likely turn you into "the Fourteenth". When you become the Fourteenth… you will have to kill people who are important to you." Cross held Allen close as he spoke, as if he was trying to shield the boy from his future as the Fourteenth. Allen managed to glance up at Cross, confused by the redhead's sudden, affectionate, not to mention suffocating, embrace._

"_Master…?" Allen questioned, confused. Cross shook his head, silencing any questions the teen possibly had. _

"Allen! Allen! Hey, Moyashi-chan!" Lavi attempted to shake Allen out of his stupor. Allen couldn't respond to his friend, as much as he would have liked to. However, responding was just not an option; not as the Musician's Stigmata carved themselves into his forehead. He couldn't reply, not as his skin turned Noah gray and his silver eyes turned gold. He couldn't reply as his left arm prickled up from the green marking on the top of his hand, resulting in a sharp pain at his shoulder. His Innocence… Allen briefly thought of Mana Walker, his adoptive father and older brother to the Fourteenth.

"_Is he dead?" Allen's hands were in his pockets as he stared down at the hole the circus clown beside him had dug. The ginger hair on the boy's head contrasted with his pale skin. The clown turned to look at the young boy, never standing from his crouching position. In the hole the clown had dug was a dog laying on its side, covered in bruises. _

"_He's dead." The clown stated, confirming the answer to the boy's question. Allen continued to stare at the dog, no sign of remorse or regret on his dirty face as the clown beside him covered up the dog in the dirt he had dug up. Allen crouched down next to the man, resting his right elbow on his knee and resting his cheek in his hand._

"…_He's covered in bruises." He stated as the clown placed a ball on the dog's grave. "Cosimo probably did it 'cause the audience likes you more than him. He hates it when people are better'n him. He's got no talent, 'cept when it comes to things like this." Allen watched as the clown brushed off his hands to free his palms of dirt._

"_He was an old dog. He wouldn't have lived much longer anyway. It's all right." The clown didn't shed a tear for his pet as he placed his palms together to pray for the deceased animal._

"…_Hmm." Allen hummed to himself before glancing up at the man beside him. "You're not gonna get revenge?" he questioned with a huff. The man shook his head._

"_If I do that, I'll get thrown out of here and won't get paid." Allen scowled with a look that clearly expressed his disgust with the man. "I'm a newcomer, after all. After Christmas tomorrow, I'll move on to somewhere new…" he said with a small smile. Allen huffed._

"_I see." He stated. The clown tilted his head._

"_Hmm? Who are you, anyway?" he asked. Allen looked bored as he looked away from the clown._

"_I do odd jobs around here. I've brought you dinner before." He stated as if it didn't matter if the clown remembered who he was or not._

"_I have a bad memory for faces." The clown turned to Allen. "Oh my! You're covered in bruises too, aren't you?" The clown licked his thumb and rubbed it on Allen's face, attempting to remove the dirt and other grime on Allen's face. Allen grimaced and pulled away from the man._

"_Wah! Gross! Get your spit off me, dummy!" Allen screamed, attempting to scramble away from the clown._

"_It's disinfectant." The clown stated simply. "Did Cosimo beat you up?" he asked as Allen wiped his cheek with his deformed left hand. Allen glared at the man next to him._

"_Shut up." he shouted._

"_Don't you have any friends?" the clown pressed. Allen's glare became absolutely murderous as he turned red in anger._

"_Shut up!" he screamed before calming down and turning his head back to look at the grave. "When I grow up… I'm getting out of here as soon as I'm strong enough, so I don't need any friends." Allen looked blank as the clown next to him made an odd face, pushing his cheeks together. "What are you doing?" Allen was unimpressed._

"_You didn't think it was funny?" the clown asked._

"_Sorry, but I don't like clowns and stuff. In fact, I hate 'em." Allen replied. The clown clicked his tongue._

"_My, my. Well, I hate crowds and children who don't laugh." He stated. Allen raised his head, pushing his nose into the air._

"_Humph!" Allen looked back at the dog. "Aren't… you gonna cry? He lived with you for a long time, didn't he? Aren't you sad?" he asked._

"_So sad I could die." The clown had somehow hooked up a rope and formed it into a noose, pretending to hang himself in an attempt to cheer up Allen. Allen only glared._

"_Quit it!" Allen huffed, watching the clown carefully as the man left the noose and untied the rope. Allen wondered if the man he was talking to was dangerous._

"_But I can't cry." He stated, looking at his hands. "Maybe my tears are dried up. They just won't come." Allen looked at the man suspiciously, as if the clown was lying._

"_What's up with that?" he mumbled to himself more than to the clown next to him. "What… was his name?" Allen suddenly asked. The clown glanced at the boy, seeing him looking at the dog's grave. "He licked my hand yesterday. His tongue was warm." At this point, Allen began to sniffle, slurring his words a bit. "So how come… I'm… crying over him?" The clown smiled softly as Allen began to sob and wail over the death of the dog._

"_I see…" he stated to himself, watching as the young boy cried. His expression seemed to say 'So you were Allen's friend as well'. The man took the young boy into his arms, letting him cry into his clown suit. With the gentleness of a father, the clown rubbed the boy's back, never shedding a tear for his pet. Allen was crying enough for the two of them. "I am Mana Walker."_

"_M-Mana…?" Allen sniffled as he parted from Mana. Mana nodded and patted the boy's head, smiling softly._

"_How old are you, Allen?" Mana asked. Allen rubbed his eyes to rid himself of the tears he had shed for the deceased canine and took a breath._

"_I'm seven, I think. That's what I'm told, at least. I don't know how old I am exactly, since I didn't have a mom or a dad." He said. Mana looked at the boy, not quite surprised by this fact. He knew that this was most likely because of the boy's deformed left hand. Unlike most people, Mana Walker was not disgusted or afraid of the boy's red arm. He knew that everyone had something about themselves that others didn't like. However, to Mana, this seven year old child named Allen was perfect._

"_Allen, would you like to travel with me when I finish here? What I mean to say is, would you like to become my son?" he asked as Big Ben struck Midnight. It was Christmas Day. Allen looked at the man called Mana in shock. He had, quite honestly, expected Mana to be joking about his sudden and kind offer. No one had ever wanted to take Allen in, not once, because of his left arm. Mana seemed to look past the deformity and saw Allen as a person, not a freak. Slowly, the shock left Allen and was replaced by a watery smile. Allen was crying again._

"_Yes!" he exclaimed happily, letting his tears of happiness fall, knowing he had finally been accepted by someone. For the first time in his life, Allen felt loved._

"_Then, from now on, you'll be Allen Walker! How does that sound?" Mana smiled down at his new son. Allen smiled and wiped his eyes, trying to get rid of his tears._

"_I think it sounds good, Mana!" Allen replied. Mana pouted at the boy he had just adopted, though his pout was semi-fake._

"_Call me dad, Allen!" he whined, grabbing the boy and hugging him tightly. Allen gasped, having been surprise-hugged, and looked at Mana in slight confusion. He just sighed, though, and attempted to get some air into his lungs. As soon as he was able to push air into his lungs, Allen rolled his eyes and smiled a bit._

"_I'll try, but no promises, alright?" he said. Mana just nodded in response, happy that Allen would give an effort into calling the man 'dad'._

"Mana…" Allen mumbled, his eyes unfocused as they gained a gold tint to them. His skin had already begun to turn gray as he remembered Cross and the story he had been told by the redheaded General.

"_Mana… had some connection with the "Fourteenth", didn't he?" Allen asked, his head downcast as he talked to Cross. Cross was looking out the window in his room as four Crow members guarded the room from the inside. Against the wall, covered in a black cloak, was Lavi, listening in on the meeting between Allen and Cross._

"_Yes." Cross replied simply as Timcanpy moved from Allen's shoulder over to the General who originally carried the golden Golem. "The Fourteenth had an older brother. There was only one person who had been with the Fourteenth up until the moment he had betrayed the Millennium Earl and was killed… And that was Mana Walker."_

"_Brothers… Mana and the Fourteenth." Allen was in clear shock. "You… knew about this all along…?" he questioned. Cross let out a breath of smoke from the cigarette he had removed from between his lips._

"_I did." Cross agreed. "When the Fourteenth died, I promised him I would watch over Mana. If I did, he'd come back to Mana someday. You… promised me that, Allen." Cross turned towards his apprentice, his cigarette between his fingers. "Or should I say… The 'Fourteenth'?" Allen looked at his Master in shock. Lavi, whom remained in the room, was also in shock. Neither teen could believe what Cross had just said. Allen was the Fourteenth?_

"_Master…?"_

"_He probably hasn't fully awakened, but you've started feeling the Fourteenth within you, haven't you, Allen?" Cross questioned as he continued to look at Allen._

"_Huh? What're you talking-" Cross cut Allen off._

"_Don't play dumb. You knew the Player's Song. That's his memories. You had the Fourteenth's 'memories' implanted in you. __**You're**__ the host necessary for his revival." Allen stood still and silent, stunned by the information his Master was giving him. "The reason you knew the Player's Song and were able to play the piano though you never had before… is because it wasn't '__**you'**__. Those were the Fourteenth's 'memories'." Allen remained silent. "You saw something then, didn't you?" Allen remained silent, causing Cross to look closer at the boy. "Hey."_

_The next thing Allen saw was Cross in front of him with his hand raised. He was able to snap out of his shock in time for Cross to slap him across the face, sending the boy to the ground. Cross looked almost demonic as he looked down at Allen, whose cheek had begun to swell up as blood trailed from the corner of his mouth. Timcanpy remained floating next to Cross' head._

"_This conversation won't get anywhere if you just lie there." Cross stated. Allen glared at the ground next to him._

"_That… hurt!" he exclaimed before sitting up and looking at the ground in front of him. "Im… Implanted… When?" he asked shakily. Cross rubbed the back of his neck with the hand he had used to slap Allen._

"_Huh? Oh… Sorry, I have no idea." He replied bluntly. Allen gaped at his Master._

"_HUH?"_

"_Oh, wait I think I know. Probably before the Fourteenth died."_

"_**I don't know when that was!**__"_

"_What? I said I was sorry. __**Get over it!**__" Cross sighed and calmed down slightly. "Hmph… I never quite believed it myself. Until you appeared, that is. His life was Hellish after he tried to kill the Earl. He and Mana… were constantly on the run, engaged in a life or death battle with the Noah. The Fourteenth probably didn't have time to dwell on 'who' or 'when'." Allen listened intently to his Master's story. "When he got a chance… he just chose whoever was nearby as his host… so that he could kill the Earl with his own hands."_

"_And that's… me…?" Allen asked quietly, staring up at his Master from his seat on the floor._

"_You were unlucky. The implanted 'memories' will eventually erode the Host… and change you into the Fourteenth. There've been signs, haven't there?" Cross asked, peering down at his student with his unmasked eye. Allen's eyes widened as he realized the sinister shadow that had followed his movements as he played the Player's Song in the Ark was the shadow of the Fourteenth._

"_So that's what… that was… What the hell…?" Allen was looking at the floor, suddenly confused and conflicted. "When Mana… said he loved me, did he mean… me? Or…? Which was it…?" Cross peered down at Allen in shock before crouching down in front of the boy._

"_Mana kind of lost it after the Fourteenth died. Who knows whether he could remember the past or not? At least I couldn't tell." He admitted. Allen gave a small smirk._

"_It's ironic…" Cross pulled his Apprentice to him, partially forgetting the lit cigarette in his hand. "He should have chosen some good-for-nothing as his Host." Cross pulled his hand away from Allen's head for a moment, somewhat offering it to Timcanpy, who ate the cigarette as Cross returned his hand to cradle the back of Allen's head._

"_I can't laugh at Tiedoll anymore… Jeez…" Allen's eyes widened in shock at his Master's confession. He knew of Tiedoll's close bond with Kanda and Marie, whom he had thought of as his sons. Marian Cross, the man who had always taken the money Allen earned to pay back the elder's debts, the man who had hit Allen on the head with hammers, the man who was nothing but an alcoholic womanizer, thought of Allen as his son…? "What would you do… if I told you you'll have to kill someone… you love… when you become the Fourteenth…?" Allen froze at the question._

Allen's parted lips slowly slid into a grin identical to the typical Noah grin; wide, sinister and manipulative. The skin on Allen's body had turned a shade of gray identical to Tyki's and the mop of white hair on Allen's head had gained a slight wave to it. The silver eyes that were uniquely Allen's turned to gold as the pain in his forehead disappeared.

Allen was no longer conscious.

The Fourteenth had risen.

The Fourteenth couldn't have been more pleased that Allen wore gloves over both hands as he lifted the gloved hands to Allen's head, unwinding the bandages the silly boy had wrapped around the Stigmata. The Fourteenth would proudly display the markings on the boy's head to the Exorcists that believed that the Fourteenth would never come to surface in Allen's mind; that Allen was strong enough to hold off the Fourteenth.

Oh, how wrong the fools had been.

With his head down, the Fourteenth took a few steps towards Tyki and Kanda, lifting his head a few inches with each step. With a Noah grin, the Fourteenth tilted his head to the right as he approached Tyki, cupping the male's face with his right hand. Tyki smirked at the sight in front of him. Kanda, though still new to the Noah family, smirked as well as the Fourteenth parted his lips, despite the fact he was still in Allen's body, to speak.

"Hello again… brother."

* * *

**A/N:** Someone should kill me (not really!) for hinting at Tykan during Yullen week... x.X I'll have to make a Yullen one shot to make up for the fact I hinted at Tykan. Or maybe I'll make an Omake for this story involving Yullen... I'll figure it out eventually. XD Longest chapter as well. Less of a cliffhanger this time, I hope. 6.6

I don't want to keep referring to the Fourteenth as 'the Fourteenth' or 'the Musician', so... Yeah. I'll find a name for him, I guess. But Allen will remain Allen! :D

And don't ask why a seven year old Allen was still up at Midnight, okay? Okay.

**Reviews **inspire me. So give me some **inspiration**! :D


	6. Chapter Six: Aleksander

I'M SORRY! I HAVEN'T UPDATED SINCE JUNE 4th! D: I had some trouble with this very short chapter. ;_; I had no ideas at all. D: So forgive me for this pathetic excuse of a chapter.

* * *

D. Gray-Man © Katsura Hoshino

**Warnings: **Some Tykan, Yullen, Arekan, Kavit, swearing, short length and OOC-ness. D:  
**

* * *

**

**Under the Darkness**

_Chapter Six

* * *

_

Lavi and Lenalee watched in silent surprise as Allen walked up to the Noah he despised so calmly and casually. They knew, oh they _knew_, that something was wrong with Allen. The problem was that the two had no idea what was wrong with their little near-albino friend. Their confusion escalated as Allen placed his right hand on Tyki's cheek, most likely saying something to the man that had nearly killed him.

"Allen, what the _hell_ are you doing? That's _Tyki Mikk_! You know, the man who tried to _kill_ you! And Yuu, why are you still standing there? What the hell is going on with you two?" Lavi demanded, looking at the group of three. Tyki looked at the redheaded boy and frowned, lifting his head higher, causing the hand Allen was holding to his cheek to drop.

"Yuu-kun, perhaps it's time we've showed the Exorcists your true colors?" he suggested, looking at the Japanese boy. Kanda's smirk grew at the suggestion, his pale, Oriental skin turning Noah gray and his cobalt eyes turning gold. Lavi flinched at the sight as Kanda ran a hand through his bangs, unintentionally parting them to let the Stigmata show. Lenalee gasped and stumbled back in shock.

"K-Kanda-kun…?" the Chinese girl managed to stutter out. Kanda chuckled once, dragging his tongue along his bottom lip causing Lavi to shiver at the action ('God damn that was hot!' he thought), though he continued to gape and gawk at his friend as Allen draped himself on Kanda, wrapping his arms around the taller Noah's neck. His head rested in the crook of Kanda's neck, relishing the feeling of his brother.

"Shit, Yuu… You're a Noah? And Allen, what are you doing?" Allen frowned into Kanda's shoulder, turning his head to look at Lavi and Lenalee. Lenalee gasped, seeing the golden eyes of her friend. "What the-? Allen, you- And Yuu- Oh, I'm confused!" Kanda smirked, wrapping one arm around the white-haired male clinging to him. His inner Noah was quite affectionate towards his brothers and sisters, Kanda noted.

"Don't call me Allen." the Fourteenth interrupted. "I am not Allen; he is merely my host body. I much prefer to be called Aleksander." Aleksander, despite looking like Allen, truly was his own person; it was painfully obvious to Lenalee and Lavi.

"Your confusion is no surprise, seeing as you're a stupid rabbit." Kanda stated as Tyki placed one hand on Kanda's unoccupied shoulder. Kanda glanced up at the Noah of Pleasure in confusion. "What is it, Tyki?"

"Now, now, Yuu-kun, there is no need for insults. The poor boy is confused. We should clear up his confusion by answering any questions he may have, that are within reason, of course." the eldest of the group stated. Kanda sighed and turned back to his once-friend. Tyki kept his hand on Kanda's shoulder as Aleksander moved his head to rest his chin on his elder brother's shoulder.

"I'll lessen your confusion, _baka usagi_. I am the Seventh Noah, the Noah of Mercy, which is quite ironic when you think about my Exorcist life. Tyki, as you know already, is the Third Noah, the Noah of Pleasure. Allen, or Aleksander, here," Kanda patted Aleksander's head affectionately, or so it seemed to Lavi and Lenalee. "Is the Fourteenth Noah, the Noah of Calamity. What else do you need me to clear up, _baka usagi_?" Kanda questioned sardonically, mentally preparing himself for the barrage of questions sure to come.

"When the hell did you become a _Noah_?" Lavi cried out, fingers tangling in his red-orange locks. Kanda smirked and ran his tongue over his bottom lip once again, pulling another slight shiver from Lavi. This didn't go unnoticed by Tyki, though it may have slipped past Kanda and Allen. "And what happened after that? And why can you still use Mugen?"

"On that assignment to Japan I was sent on. Tyki here found me as this first Stigma was carving itself into my forehead. After that, Tyki brought me back to the Earl, where I awoke as the Noah of Mercy. I handed Mugen over to him; he took out the Innocence trapped within Mugen and infused Dark Matter into its blade, allowing me to use it still. Any more questions, _Lavi_?" Kanda sneered. Lavi attempted to come up with a question.

"Yuu-kun, we must return back to the Earl with our brother. I'm sure our dear Musician would love to speak to the Earl." Tyki interrupted before Lavi had the chance to speak. Kanda looked up at the elder Noah and nodded. Aleksander pouted only slightly before shrugging and releasing his hold on Kanda. Tyki turned to the body of Aleksander. "Are you ready, dear brother?"

Aleksander only nodded, leaving with Kanda and Tyki. Lavi watched their backs until they disappeared. He turned to Lenalee, dumbfounded and confused. Lenalee looked at Lavi with worry. Lavi was the first to speak.

"How will we explain this to Komui?" he questioned, turning back towards where his friends, and Tyki, had disappeared. Lenalee sighed and looked down.

"The only way we'll be able to, Lavi…"

* * *

"Welcome back, brother." the Earl greeted, seeing the white-haired male enter the dining hall between the two taller Noah. "It's been thirty-five years since we last met. That last encounter was quite… devastating." Aleksander bowed his head before looking back up, smiling at the eldest Noah in the room. Rhode stood from her seat next to her father Sheryl and skipped over to Tyki and Kanda. With a small giggle, she wrapped her arms around Aleksander's body, hugging him before moving onto wrapping her arms around Kanda's waist.

"It's good to be back, brother. I must apologize for what I did three and a half decades ago. I sincerely regret it." Aleksander spoke softly. The Earl stood from his spot at the end of the table, the permanent grin on his face seemed to grow as the Fourteenth spoke. The Earl began towards the white-haired boy. A wave of his hand dismissed the seated Noah. Devit made his way over to Kanda as Rhode pulled Jasdero out of the room. The blond attempted to pull away from the girl to get to his twin, but failed completely and was dragged out of the room.

"Yuu, I need to talk to you. Come with me." the request came from nowhere, seeing as Devit usually never bothered Kanda unless he was determined to annoy the oriental teen, and even then, Jasdero was usually with him. Devit led Kanda out of the room and down the hall. He twirled the golden gun that was identical to Jasdero's around his right index finger. Kanda noted somewhere in the back of his mind that Devit had gone light on the make-up that day.

"What did you need to talk about, Devit?" Kanda questioned. Seeing as Devit's back was towards him, Kanda missed the smirk worn by his brother. Devit obviously had something planned. Kanda watched as Devit shrugged in response.

"Not much, just somethin' that happened while you were gone. I need your opinion." he stated. Kanda found this request innocent enough, or at least innocent when it came to Devit and questions. Kanda followed Devit all the way to his, meaning Kanda's, room. Kanda raised an eyebrow and gestured to his door.

"You brought me to my room because…?" Kanda waited for Devit to finish the questioned sentence. Devit shrugged once again.

"I wanted to talk in your room. Not a problem, is it?" Devit smirked as he looked at Kanda. Kanda read the smirk easily and returned it with his own. He knew what Devit wanted.

"Absolutely not. My room is perfectly fine."

* * *

**A/N: **OHMYGOD SO FUCKING SHORT! *is shot* D: I am **so **sorry. And if you ask, the Earl and Allen/Aleksander were _**not **_about to have sex. They were going to talk. TALK. T.A.L.K. Literally, **_talk_**. Now, Kanda and Devit on the other hand... Mhm. They want sexy time.

But, I need to give you the note from Present Situations, which is kind of long, and I have another note for all of you. So, here we go.

**NOTE NUMERO UNO:**

_I will be using Kanda, Tyki and Allen for this._

Kanda *reading off of a paper* "Due to the fact that summer vacation is a time where Nozomi gets very bored, she has decided to ask you all a question." *passes paper to Allen*

Allen: *reads paper* "During the summer, Nozomi role-plays through e-mail with one of her friends, but this friend feels awkward when writing lemons."

Tyki: *takes paper* "So, because Nozomi craves writing lemony goodness (who the fuck wrote this?), she would like more role-playing people to talk to, that don't mind writing lemons."

Kanda: *takes paper* "There are a few requirements, though. One; you must be around her age, which is almost seventeen (She turns 17 on August 17, 2010)."

Allen: "Two; you must role-play a certain way. Some ways piss her off. She likes to role-play with characters talking the way we are now, but actions (not minor) are told in story format."

Tyki: "If what Allen said just confused you, you can ask Nozomi to explain further. Three; you must be fine with OCs/RPCs inserted into the RP, especially main-character OC/RPCs."

Kanda: "Four; You must be fine with both het/yaoi/yuri lemons. She has written all three (well, 2/3 in RP format, one in story format. *cough*Astvinur*cough*)."

Allen: "There are certain anime/manga/movies that Nozomi will role-play. Tyki will tell you those."

Tyki: "The anime/manga/movies that Nozomi will role-play are: Naruto, Bleach, Death Note, D. Gray Man, Vampire Knight, Ouran High School Host Club, Axis Powers Hetalia, After School Nightmare, Harry Potter, Twilight (so long as there is NO BELLA), Ai to Yokubou wa Gakuen de (her favorite Yaoi ever; read it if you haven't.), Chibi Vampire/Karin, Avatar the Last Airbender, Pokemon and Code Geass (she doesn't know the complete story of this, though she does have 6 manga volumes of Lelouch's side of Code Geass and one of Suzaku's). She is also open to watching other anime. She is getting around to watching Soul Eater, Kuroshitsuji and more."

Kanda: "That's a long list... Also, she would love it if those who are interested are in or around the same time zone as her, so she can have the most time she can talking to you. She doesn't know what the fuck her time zone is, but it's the time zone that Massachusetts is in."

Allen: "If you're interested, PM her. She'll read and reply. Oh, and she will also do AU role-playing."

Tyki: "And thank you for reading this."

**NOTE NUMERO DOS:**

_I will be using Lavi, Devit and Jasdero for this._

Lavi: "Recently, Nozomi created a blog where she will reviewing stories that she has read."

Devit: "The reason for this is because, not only is she bored, but she also wants to give the stories she reads a review that isn't limited by a certain amount of characters. Plus, she feels bad about usually just putting "Update soon" or some shit like that."

Jasdero: "So, if you're interested in having her review your story on her blogspot, PM her with the story you would like reviewed."

Lavi: "She will post a link to your story on her review page so her followers (when she gets some, *hint hint*) can read your stories."

Devit: "Her blogspot address is http:/ /headstrongnozomi . blogspot . com / with the spaces removed."

Jasdero: "As stated by Tyki for her role-plays, those are the only types of stories she will review. She cannot review anything besides those (Kuroshitsuji and Soul Eater also can't be reviewed) because she probably doesn't know what the fuck the anime/manga/movies are. She will also review Junjou Romantica stories. Vocaloid stories are good as well, and Vocaloids are fine for role-plays as well."

Lavi: "PM her if interested, alright?"

Devit: "Alright, Yuu is waiting for me. Later."

Jasdero: "Thanks for reading this."

**REVIEW THIS PIECE OF CRAP CHAPTER PLEASE! D: I NEED IDEAS!**


	7. Information of Updates

Hey guys, I just wanted to let you all know that I'm not dead, I just have no... motivation to write, since my muse "ran away".

I've been preoccupied with role plays instead (interested? pm me :D I can give you more information personally) as well as finishing up high school.

But I wanted to say that this story is only on HIATUS.

I'll update it... eventually.

But I wanted to take some time to tell you about the future of this story, so listen up.

I gave the 14th the name Aleksander _before _we found out his name is Neah.

_**This. **_

__  
_**Will. **_

__  
_**Not. **_

__  
_**Change.**_

The 14th will _continue _to be Aleksander, even with me knowing his name is Neah.

So, uh, yeah. That's about it.

And about the role playing... really, let me know. |D (I do take time zones into consideration.)

I'm also changing my pen name to AnarchialTribulation. C:


End file.
